


to be me

by doggiegutz (pubbie)



Series: VENT BABY [5]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Choking, Guts - Freeform, Self Cannibalism, Self-Hatred, Violence, knife tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubbie/pseuds/doggiegutz
Summary: I rushed this so bad ahahahha I just really need to project these feelings right now and this didn't even help much because of how little time I spent on it
Series: VENT BABY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566463





	to be me

Choke him.

My hands wrapped around his neck, desperately trying to wring the life out of him. He was scared, as was I. Our eyes locked intensely and I tightened my grip before spluttering out and coughing, gasping for breath.

A knife, I scrambled to my side and grasped the sharp knife I'd be using so many years prior, softly, I cut at the boy, my blade causing a trickle of blood to appear on his stomach.

It hurt.

Guts, my distorted hands were entangled with his guts, the slimey, puffy pink organ was very pleasing to the eye, but the boy teared up as his intestines were tugged. His stomach, fucking hell; my stomach.

Staring at the mangled boy, I felt my weak body try to give up, a distorted voice rang in my brain; eat him, that's what it said. I have to admit he appears to be rather twisted and tasty.

I felt anger, sadness and fear while eating him, I ate about a chunk of his thigh, a chunk of gut and his right arm. It was good, I'm throwing up.

I lay back, leaning my back against the wall behind me. My throat was killing me, gasping for breath I looked down at my mangled body, intestines, bites and a missing limb, funny haha.

My deluded mind has caused me to believe that inferior boy was a separate being, funny how I'm looking exactly how he did right about now. I wonder why I'm like this, I wish to not feel like this, I wish to not feel the need to project these feelings.

I wish to be okay and not to feel!

Oh how I wish to just be me.


End file.
